Repulse
Repulse (now formally Leander) is a large express locomotive, who was purchased for use on the Dark Railway in 1968. Bio Repulse was built on September 25th, 1936 at Crewe Works. During her early years, she had a quiet life, with one of her best friends being a Duchess named Queen Mary, who was sadly lost when Leeds Holbeck shed burned down in 1956. She was withdrawn from service on December 29th, 1962 and sold to Caracus Smash Ltd. However, Caracus Smash did not have her cut up and instead began restoring her to working order. Six years later, she was completed and sold on to Caracus' old friend Otthaniel Dark. Although believed to have arrived on the Dark Railway, and being present for several months, it was eventually found out that Repulse had never actually reached the railway at all. During her escort, the convoy was intercepted by fellow Jubilee Leanne. She proceeded to kill her diesel escorts and kidnap Repulse, taking her to a secret location not far from the railway. There, she stripped Repulse of her name and numberplates and found out everything she knew about her before smashing her front wheels and taking her tender to prevent her from escaping and continuing on to the railway. Several months later, after the ordeal was revealed, Repulse was discovered by Mr. Dark and brought to the railway. She was traumatised by the events, and even though she was assured by Mr. Dark that Leanne had died in a tunnel collapse, she was unable to communicate with anyone without being jumpy and freaking out. This reclusive behaviour left Repulse with noone to talk to, and she remained at the back of the shed for several months until Mr. Smash arrived to exame the engines. He informed her that her axle could be repaired at Merecombe, but she would be out of service for the forseeable future until a new tender could be restored for her, saddening her greatly. Not long afterwards, however, she was offered Ed's tender following his withdrawal from service, cheering her up. She made her first successful test runs on the Dark Railway after recieving Ed's tender not long afterwards. During Howard's visit to the railway, Repulse lashed out at him one day, taking both Howard and herself by surprise. Repulse began to notice that she was seemingly being followed by a mysterious man in a purple suit, whom she nicknamed "the Purple Man". Things came to a head one evening when Repulse was on her own at Galen Junction and the man arrived and began to inspect her. He revealed that he had survived an attack by Leanne years ago and had believed that Repulse was her in disguise. As he turned to leave her in peace, Repulse suddenly advanced on him, cackling madly. The following morning, Repulse was found at the Junction covered in blood with no memory of the previous night. Over the next few days, she began to act strangely, and this behaviour culminated in the destruction of the Junction shed, killing Colin, Cammer, and Owen. Having asked her to be at the Junction around that time, Hannah realised that Repulse had been behind it and had intended to kill her. It soon transpired, however, that Repulse's actions had not been committed under her own free will. When she was kidnapped by Leanne, Leanne had successfully weakened her soul, allowing her own to jump into Repulse's body during her death. Growing stronger all the time, Leanne finally managed to take control of her body, kill the Purple Man, and carry out the atrocities that followed. Repulse tried to fight back against Leanne, eventually begging Otto to kill her to defeat her. After Leanne was defeated, the engines took Repulse back to Merecombe and told Mr. Dark their story, but he refused to believe the possession story and furiously told Repulse she would be leaving the railway immediately and sold. Despite her pleas, even Hannah admitted it was for the best, as the others all hated her for her role in their friends' deaths. Repulse was returned to Mr. Smash's yard, and spent several months in isolation before being briefly reunited with Hannah. Mr. Smash eventually found a buyer for her, but revealed that in order for the sale to go through, she would have to start masquerading as Leanne, as everybody believed that Repulse had died in the tunnel collapse. Although initially reluctant, she accepted the offer, vowing to make herself a stronger engine, rectify Leanne's wrongs, and get revenge on her for stealing her own identity. Persona Repulse is much calmer and friendlier compared to her sisters and is also rather shy, but her experience with Leanne left her deeply traumatised. Livery Repulse is currently painted in LMS Crimson Lake. Previously, she has worn British Railways Lined Green.. Basis Repulse is based on a London, Midland and Scottish Railway Class 5XP Jubilee 4-6-0. Leanne and Liz are also members of this class. Appearances The Dark Railway Series Episodes: *Series 5 - Repulse, Time Waits for No One (mentioned), and Time Waits for No One, Part 2 *Series 6 - Ouverture (does not speak), Trepid, Fustercluck (does not speak), Ed, Ed and Eddie, Plunk 'n Bang, Asphalt Assault, Burnin', The Purple Man, The Prime Time of your Life, and Apply Overnight *Series 7 - Smashing! (mentioned), Rollerskate Disco (mentioned), and The Man in Overalls (mentioned) *Series 8 - Outro (mentioned) Specials: *You Bang Snowploughs (cameo) Ed the Engine *Series 2 - Home (cameo) Trivia *Repulse being partnered with Ed's tender was inspired by the fact that some Jubilees were partnered with Fowler tenders early in their careers. Further to this, it has recently been discovered that the real No 45725 was actually paired with a Fowler pattern tender for a time during her career. *Similar to her sister, Repulse gained her own theme music in series 6. This music was the piece "Had She Stayed" by Puddle of Infinity. Category:Steam locomotives Category:4-6-0 Category:Former Dark Railway locomotives